This application is for ASTHMA, Inc. Research Center to participate in the Childhood Asthma Management Program Continuation Study/Phase 2 (CAMPCS/2). We have succeeded in continuing to follow the CAMPCS protocol by collecting data of high quality, while providing safe and efficient patient care. Seattle enrolled 144 patients in CAMP and 127 of these patients have enrolled in CAMPCS. In addition, two pilot patients continue in CAMPCS. Of the patients who completed transition in CAMP, 98% continued on in CAMPCS..Seattle CAMPCS investigators and staff will continue to support the continuation of follow up of CAMP patients through CAMPCS/2. The families and patients of CAMPCS continue to be committed to the study and we anticipate their continued involvement through CAMPCS/2. The abstract and research plan for CAMPCS/2 is included in the application from the Washington University (Robert Strunk, PI).